A Twist of Ed
"A Twist of Ed" is a season 4 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Edd's reverse psychology finds the Kankers on the business end of some tough lovin'. Plot It's business as usual for Ed, Edd n Eddy which basically translated means that they are once again being terrorized by the over-amorous Kanker sisters. Edd's morning foray in the garden ends in an impromptu lipstick-testing session at the hands of Marie while Big Ed's morning munchies at the breakfast table come to a sticky end when he finds not spoons but May Kanker in the cutlery drawer. It's Eddy you have to feel the sorriest for though, as half asleep and very vulnerable he's accosted in the privacy of his very own shower by the lecherous and leering Lee and that definitely can't be sanitary! The poor lipstick covered Eds are nervous wrecks and meeting up at their secret hideout (okay that beat up old van) down at the dump they all agree that this can't go on - but just how do they stop it? Strangely illumination and the answer comes at the stone smashing hands of the unsuspecting Rolf when he impresses on Ed that only a rock will break a rock. Suddenly it's crystal clear to Double D - since the Kankers reign of fear is based on dishing out the tough love why not show them some loving right back, it's called reverse psychology and it means giving the Kankers a taste of their own medicine. Eddy's skeptical (and outright scared) but Double D is anxious to test out his reverse psychology theory which is why the maniacally-grinning Ed is soon sent into he fray, and whaddya know but it works! Used to being the ones who make the rules and call the shots the Kankers are completely unnerved by this strange assertive Ed who demands dances and kisses and won't take no for an answer, so unnerved in fact that they flee in terror. Now Eddy would like to think that's the end of their troubles but Double D knows better which is why when the Kankers arrive home they find their boyfriends are already there and eagerly awaiting them. Lee, Marie and May have never experienced anything like it before, utterly freaked they run panicking from room to room only to find Ed and Double D are always one step ahead with their pancakes, sticky notes, ergonomic love nest plans, telephone lovin' and blankets of lurve. It's overwhelming, it's smothering, its just what they've been doing to the Eds all these years and above all else it's SCARY! Amazingly it really looks like Edd's plan is going to be a resounding success, but it came to end when the Kankers saw that Eddy was sweating, they immediately came up with a plan lured the Eds to their room and take them prisoners for some tough loving. The Eds (unaware of their trap) chase the Kankers into their bedroom only to be locked in by Lee still acting scared, leaving Double D suspicious. May quickly grabs Ed over to her and reveals to him her apparent hiding spot, she pretends to beg for mercy as Ed advances then pulls him into her closet. Double D frantically flips through his book only to find Marie in between several pages. She begins to giggle then grasps him helplessly in her arms and prepares to kiss him slowly, as he screams for help along with Ed and Eddy now in the arms of their mistresses respectively. Quotes *'Edd' to himself: "Nice. Putting one's shoulder to the wheels certainly does has its reward. There! Refinished, rejuvenated and reusuable!" a lipstick dispenser on his lawn and heads over to investigate ''"What's this?" up the lipstick dispenser'' "Strange. Now what could a lipstick dispenser be doing in my yard?" something's up with the lipstick unmoved "Oh my." tackles Double D out of nowhere and grabs the lipstick *'Marie': "Yahoo!" Double D's hat in a knot "Hiya dream-boat!" the lipstick on and prepares to kiss him "Pucker up, oven-mitt!" *'Edd': "No please! You wouldn't dare!" ---- *'Ed': "Spoon, please!" heads over to the drawer to find a spoon and finds a May Kanker inside "What? Hello? Hello? Thank you spoon!" *'May': "And a big hug for my honey!" Ed: "Aah! Ooh!" May: Ed as he's held in armlock "Put those lips together and make like a fish!" Ed: in horror "Girl germs!" shifts over to Eddy where he gets up from bed and heads over in his bathroom to shower; as Eddy's showering, his shower fills up and Eddy pulls the Kanker hairball out of the drain and panics *'Eddy': "KANKER!" grabs Eddy and starts doing unwanted business to Eddy in the shower while manically laughing ---- *'Eddy': "What? You too?!" *'Edd': "The ball of yarn with the claws of rapture I'm afraid!" *'Eddy' complaining: "What's with those stupid Kankers?!" to the back of the Retro Van and sits on the waterbed "Why can't they just leave us alone?!" D pinches his own nose when he smelled something foul in the van *'Edd': "Good golly almighty! What is that horrible odor?" at Ed "Ed?" Ed: "Not I, Double D!" at Eddy "Talk to mister stink wad!" Eddy: "Hey! I had a Kanker hairball stuck in my shower!" ---- *'Edd': "Calm down, Eddy! I'm sure if we put our two and a half heads together we…" interrupted by Eddy Eddy: "YOU THINK OF SOMETHING, SMART GUY!" *'Edd': Eddy lays down on the waterbed to think Eddy: "So? Think! Think! Think!" and Eddy continuously chant "THINK!" and honking on the car horn at Double D until it gets on his nerves Ed and Eddy: "THINK! THINK! THINK! THINK! THINK! THINK! THINK! THINK! THINK! THINK!" Edd: annoyed "VERY WELL, THEN!" Eddy: "And it'd better be good." D walks out of the Retro Van thinking; Eddy follows Double D "Where ya going?" falls out of the Retro Van while trying to follow them ---- *'Eddy': "You're on to something aren't ya? Oh! Oh! Don't tell me! We hit 'em with a rock and-- That's stupid! I could've thought of that!" Double D walked somewhere else "Now where'd you go?!" *'Rolf': as he's about to hit the bigger rock with the smaller rock '' *'Ed': ''in front of Rolf about to smash the rock "What is with the rock, Rolf?" Rolf: Ed "Hello, bundt-cake for brain Ed Boy. Rolf is using this small rock to crush this bigger rock." Ed: "Bundt-cake crushes rock?" Rolf: "No. Only rock will break rock." Edd: "By George, that's the answer!" Ed: "Pizza slice crushes rock?" Rolf: "Ed Boy! No pizza! ROCK!" Ed: "Half-eaten pretzel bagel crushes rock?" Rolf: frustrated "MUST ROLF BEAT SOME SENSE INTO THAT OVERCOOKED NOODLE YOU CALL A HEAD?!" *'Edd': "Rolf!" D shakes Rolf's hand as Ed takes Rolf's rock from him "Thank you for being an unlikely source for inspiration!" D runs off as Ed follows him *'Ed' tossing the rock into the air: "I'm a noodle head and you're not!" rock Ed threw into the air hits Rolf's head *'Rolf': "Rolf too yearns the simple life as a noodle-head." *'Edd': "Eddy! I've cornulated a remedy to our Kanker dilema! Because only a rock can break a rock!" *'Eddy': "You spent all this time thinking and that's what you came up with?!" *'Edd': "It's just an analogy, Eddy. Rock breaks rock, fight fire with fire." and pulls out his Reverse Psychology book from the inside of his shirt "We use reverse psychology!" *'Eddy': "Oh! I know what you're saying! We hit 'em with a book! Oh, that's good." *'Edd': "Perhaps a demonstration should verify this." pointing at the pile of dirt on the ground "Ed, do not eat that dirt." *'Ed': chuckles goes right ahead of eating that pile of dirt *'Eddy': "What an idiot! I thought you said not to eat the dirt." ---- *'Ed': "May!" and rubs May's hair letting out all the butterflies in her hair "You look very pretty today!" May: in a mess and blushing "Gee, you're making me break out in a rash, Big Ed." Lee: "So good looking!" Marie: "In a weird kind of way." grabs Lee and Marie's hands and puts tape on his jacket and Ed begins to tango with them; Ed picks up the flowers with his mouth while dancing with Lee and Marie Lee: "Slow down, Casanova! We ain't cooked you dinner yet!" ---- *'Ed': up and advancing on the freaked-out Kankers "OK, let's pitch some woo!" ---- *'Edd': "In order to ensure ourselves a Kanker-free future the three of us must strike while the iron is hot." Eddy: "No way! I'll wait for the movie!" Edd: reverse psychology "Ed, please don't get Eddy." starts moving his legs and chases Eddy around the creek while laughing at the same time Eddy: "Get away from me! I don't wanna do it!" ---- *'Lee': the Kankers flee from Ed "Mom was right – throw a man a bone and he'll mess up your carpet!" ---- *'Marie': run away from Double D to living room "They're so sufficating!" May: "Make them go away, Lee!" Lee: phone "That's it, I'm calling the cops!" receiver, notices Ed underneath receiver, wearing lipstick Ed: tone plays from phone "Dial me for love!" up to Kanker sisters while Kankers freak out. Lee then slams Ed into phone by hanging up; Kankers run and crash into front door, screaming indistinctly. Kankers finally opens door to see Double D standing outside holding a daisy, giggling. Edd: petal off daisy "She loves me." another petal off daisy "She loves me also." slam door and runs back screaming to living room, bumping into Eddy. Silence. The Kankers & Eddy: in terror run away and crash into a wall, leaving holes shaped as themselves. Camera pans out and shows a fourth hole shaped like Ed puckering up Ed: "It's dark." laughs then bust out holes shaped as themselves leaving one big hole beside Ed's hole, screaming quiver in fear on couch when they notice Double D behind them, holding a yellow blanket with pink hearts Edd: "Care to snuggle under my blanket of amor?" leap off couch, screaming Eddy as the Kankers flee in terror "I haven't had this much fun since father let me disassemble his shaver!" D gives Eddy a bouquet of flowers "Here Eddy, it's your turn. Show no fear and make them never bother us again!" D pushes Eddy to the Kankers and Eddy is nervous while trying to scare the Kankers Eddy: "So... Uh... Yeah..." sees Eddy without his guard up and sweating; then discreetly forming up a plan with May and Marie and Lee signals May and Marie to prepare to run Lee: faking "Oh! You scared us!" May: faking "You're so gross!" Marie: faking "Eek!" Trivia *When Ed shows up to aggravate Rolf, the marker Rolf uses to mark the position of the rock that he is to smash with the smaller rock disappears. *Edd's Reverse Psychology Manual is by Kent Webb, a storyboard artist at AKA. *In the scene where Ed is surrounded by the Kankers, notice the animation mistake on Marie. *''Running gags'': **Ed and Edd scaring the Kankers. **Eddy figuring out Double D's plans (figuring they should hit the Kankers with something). *This episode contains the first time in an actual episode that Edd has given socks to show his "love." Until now, that had only been stated on the Cartoon Network Site, a quiz book (mostly made of info from the site), and one comic ("Secret Ed-mirer"). Edd gives yet another sock to show his love in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. *This is Ed's third attempt at standing up to the Kankers. The first time was "Dawn of the Eds" and the second time was "Momma's Little Ed". But the first two times Ed won, this time he lost. *Rolf appears for a small bit of time in this episode. Jimmy, Sarah, Kevin, Jonny, and Nazz do not make an appearance. *When Lee jumped out of Eddy's shower drain she was wearing the same bathing suit she wore in "Home Cooked Eds." *The plot of this episode is similar to the Shakespeare play "Much Ado About Nothing." In this play, two of the main characters, Benedick and Beatrice constantly argue with witty insults, but in the end fall in love with each other. The reverse ending happens here: The Eds use reverse psychology on the Kankers, saying they love them, then the plan backfires and they are slaves to whatever fate the Kankers have in store. *Kevin, Sarah, Jonny, Plank, Nazz and Jimmy do not appear in this episode. *When Double D heads over to the lipstick dispenser to investigate, his goggles disappeared from the last scene. Gallery File:Edd's_Weird_Smile.jpg|Edd's creepy smile File:Rolf_pain.jpg|"Rolf truly yearns the simple life as a noodle-head." File:Ed_009.jpg|"This guy is starting to creep me out." File:AAAAAAAAAAAA.jpg|The Kankers and Eddy screaming File:Its_dark.jpg|"It's dark!" File:May_Hair.jpg|May's bad hair day. Video 6Ql_7_QGiGI Twist of Ed Twist of Ed Category:Episodes with no scams